


Test Run For A New Toy

by anysin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bondage, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: At the Fearamid, Bill is about to have fun with Stan and Ford. Billstanwich non-con.





	Test Run For A New Toy

All Bill had meant to do was to fetch Shooting Star’s pig for her, so her illusion would be perfect; he had ended up taking her uncle too, just because the guy insisted on getting in the way. Bill had put the pig in the bubble with the girl, but he had kept the man for himself; Stan was the Pines he had been the least familiar with and now that he had all the time in the world, it had finally been the time to fix that. Stan had been less than enthusiastic about having to be Bill’s new toy, but Bill hadn’t cared.

“You stop this right now, you crazy triangle!”

Bill rolls his eye. “Fishie please, I know you can do better than that.” He continues to unbutton Stan’s dress shirt as his friends cheer him on, ignoring the pathetic struggles of the man. Bill has settled for groping and threatening Stan up to this point, but he thinks it’s up to up the ante now; it has obviously been a while since someone has ravaged Stan’s ass and Bill will be happy to fix that situation. But he’s not planning to be the only one.

“Maybe you need some extra encouragement!” With that, he snaps his fingers, and the statue of Ford turns back into flesh again.

Bill has raised an altar in the middle of the room, on top of which Stan is bound right now; Ford has been gaping in horror on the arm of Bill’s throne-in-the-making, from which he has a great view to what Bill is doing to his brother right now. Indeed, Ford starts to rant about Bill needing to let him go the moment he’s human again, but soon he goes pale and his eyes widen when he sees what’s happening down below. “Stan!”

“Ford!” Stan has been all sass and anger up to this point, but now he finally, _finally_ sounds afraid, and arousal coils within Bill. He has finished unbuttoning Stan’s dress shirt, so what he does next is grab him from the front of his undershirt and just rips the garment apart; the sound and the sight make Ford run to the edge of the throne arm as he prepares to start climbing down.

“I’m coming, Stan!”

“Stay where you are, you fucking idiot!” Stan doesn’t resist Bill anymore, which makes Bill laugh; so now Stan is all about co-operation? Chuckling to himself, he snaps his fingers again and Ford’s body is under his control; Bill peels him off the arm of the throne and starts floating him down towards him and Stan, while pushing one of his hands between Stan’s legs.

“Please don’t,” Stan says in a quiet voice, trying to catch Bill’s eye; Bill ignores him pointedly, waiting until Ford has been brought over next to the altar. He releases Ford from the invisible hold, watching with amusement as Ford rushes towards him, hands raised in fists. Bill lets his own free hand ball up to one too and pulls it back, and lets it slam right into Ford’s unprotected face.

“Bill, please!” Stan tries to sit up, obviously in order to go to Ford when his brother crumbles to the ground, nose bleeding, but Stan’s bindings hold and Bill just rips his pants down in response, exposing him to all those present. Shame overcomes Stan for a moment, and he tries to pull his legs together, hide his half-hard cock. Bill forces his knees wide apart with the force of his mind, taking his pleasant, fat cock into his hand, stroking his thumb up and down along its length.

He watches as Ford stands up slowly, still holding his bleeding nose but staring at Stan instead of Bill, his eyes full of worry. Stan has wrenched his eyes shut, either desperate to pretend that none of this is happening or hoping that either Ford or Bill will back off if he’s not looking at them. None of his wishes come true as Bill continues to stroke his cock while Ford stumbles up to him, reaching out to touch Stan’s hair.

“Stan, it’s going to be all right.” Bill hollers with laughter over such an obvious lie, but Ford ignores him, continuing to thread his fingers through Stan’s short, grey locks as he tries his hardest to comfort his brother. “I won’t-”

“Ford, come on,” Stan says, opening his eyes. He’s still staring at the roof instead of either Ford or Bill, wet sheen catching in his eyelashes.

That silences Ford for a moment before Ford turns to Bill, his eyes full of hatred. Bill lets his eye curve in a smile, giving Stan’s thigh a firm smack before backing off from the bound man, clasping his hands behind his back. Ford furrows his brows and Stan’s empty gaze tilts towards Bill; they are both tense with anticipation.

Bill chuckles; this should be fun. “Fordsy,” he says, “why don’t you take what you’ve always wanted?”

In an instant, Ford’s face flares red; it takes a moment or two for Stan to do the same, and both brothers are sure to turn their faces away from each other. It’s like out of some cartoon and it only makes Bill laugh more and more and more, until Ford shouts: “Shut up!”

“I don’t care!” It’s not easy for Bill to stop laughing once he starts, but he manages it somehow now, focusing his stare on Ford. “I don’t care whether you like it or not. Just take it, your one chance to fuck your brother.”

When Ford fails to move, Bill adds: “Or I will.”

Neither of them needs to know that Bill is going to do that anyway, although Stan should have an idea. But Stan is all distracted about Ford’s presence now, his head snapping into Ford’s direction as his eyes grow wide. “Don’t,” he says, in a tiny, choked voice. But not a completely reluctant one. Not completely reluctant at all.

Ford, for once, doesn’t waste time.

“I have to, Stan,” he says, circling around the altar to stand between Stan’s helplessly spread legs. He takes his hands to his belt, hesitating for one moment before starting to pull it open.

Bill watches as emotions on Stan’s face flutter between shocked and devastated before finally settling for accepting, and he lets himself relax in his bindings. Bill smirks inside; crossing his legs and taking a nice seat in the air, he prepares to watch the show.


End file.
